


The Crown

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Blowjobs, Dom!Gavin, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Smut, handjobs, sub!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is crowned King, and he takes to the power of the position more wholeheartedly than Ryan expected.</p><p>(Or: the new King really likes the way Ryan looks when he's on his knees.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of fic this past week, life got in the way a little.
> 
> So, I have marked this one with character death, but if you don't particularly feel like reading that (or if you don't want the sad ending) I suggest you stop reading when you get to the line break. You're safe up until that point, though. :)

"I have to say, it's just as strange giving the Kingship up the second time as it was the first," Ryan remarked, standing in the middle of the royal chambers. Gavin lounged comfortably on what up until the day before had been Ryan's desk chair, looking like he owned the place.

 

Which, for the next four years, he did.

 

Gavin grinned. "Gonna be a nice change, having everyone bowing and scraping for me for once," he said, tipping back on the chair's rear legs and balancing precariously, tongue out slightly as he steadied himself against the desk. Ryan frowned briefly at the damage Gavin could easily inflict upon the ornate piece of furniture with such careless use.

 

"I see you've yet to change the décor," he commented, rather than calling the new King out on his mistreatment of the chair, gesturing somewhat unnecessarily at the red and black colour scheme that dominated the room.

 

Gavin glanced around involuntarily as he settled the chair back on all four feet, making a non-committal sound. "I haven't had time to organise anything new yet. It'll be good to have some green in here once I get around to it. Have to admit, though, I'm used to things the way they are."

 

The corner of Ryan's mouth flickered upwards. "We _have_ had many of our more memorable moments with the way things are currently set," he said mildly, and was gratified to see the faint blush that mounted the new King's cheeks. His smile grew a little more obvious, and far more wicked. "I'd enjoy adding another memory to that collection," he added, his voice a purr, and Gavin coloured further.

 

As if suddenly remembering what his place officially was now, Ryan sank to one knee in front of the King, head bowed almost exaggeratedly low. "That is, if you find yourself amenable, my liege."

 

Trying to keep his tone measured, Gavin stood from the chair, looking down at the older man's golden hair as he swallowed and replied, "I am."

 

"Excellent," Ryan murmured, but rather than getting to his feet and leading the younger man to the bed, as Gavin expected, his other knee dropped to the floor as well. His hands hooked around Gavin's thighs, pulling the young King against him and making him stumble, slender hands falling upon Ryan's shoulders.

 

Gavin's brow furrowed. "Ryan, what're you-"

 

"Allow me to serve you, my liege." A smirk curled around the honorific, and Ryan maintained eye contact as his fingers worked at the laces holding up Gavin's pants. The younger man seemed disbelieving even when the former King pulled his cock free of his underwear, eyes going wide as Ryan licked his lips once before taking the soft length into his mouth. Gavin gasped as Ryan began to suck, hardening rapidly against the older man's tongue.

 

His hands squeezed Ryan's shoulders tight as he held himself hunched over, chin tilted up slightly to prevent his crown from falling off. Once he got over his initial shock at the fact that Ryan was actually sucking his cock, Gavin straightened slowly, fingers threading through Ryan's hair.

 

It was still a little strange to see the older man's head bare all the time, the crown instead resting atop Gavin's messy locks. In many ways, the older man was his senior, and in the years they had spent together, Gavin had never presumed to be the one making demands - he'd always seen Ryan as superior to him, and had acted accordingly.

 

But Gavin was King now. He'd won the most recent King Games, had proven his worth, and would rule for four years until the next Games occurred. For those four years, no one was superior to him.

 

His fingers tightened almost harshly in Ryan's hair, holding him in place as Gavin pushed his cock further into the delicious wet heat of Ryan's mouth.

 

Ryan sent a surprised look up at him, lending an innocence to his face that was in direct juxtaposition to the way his lips stretched obscenely around Gavin's cock. He didn't choke in the slightest as more and more of the King's length was forced down his throat, just swallowing so that the muscles of his throat contracted around Gavin. The young King felt a sudden stab of possessive jealousy at the thought that Ryan surely had to have done this before to be able to master himself so well, and resolved to order the older man to only warm the King's bed, and no one else's. As if to punctuate the thought, he began to buck his hips into Ryan's mouth, bottoming out on each thrust.

 

Almost every time Gavin's tip hit the back of Ryan's throat, the older man would hum, sending a vibration through Gavin's cock that made the King groan - which he didn't doubt was the point.

 

It felt so good - too good. Gavin was going to lose himself far too quickly for his tastes.

 

He pulled away suddenly, and the sight of Ryan - on his knees, looking up at Gavin from under his lashes with his lips parted and reddened from rough treatment - was an image that burned itself into his mind, one he knew that he'd summon on lonely nights for quite some time.

 

Not that he planned on spending many nights alone for the foreseeable future. He was enjoying Ryan like this so much already that it was practically a certainty that it would become a very regular occurrence.

 

"Take off your coat. Your shirt, too."

 

Ryan responded quickly, shucking both articles of clothing to reveal the muscled torso he had hidden underneath them. Gavin would never tire of the broad expanse of the older man's shoulders, and his eyes raked over them greedily.

 

All for him.

 

Ryan belonged to him now.

 

"Take off your belt and give it to me," he commanded, and Ryan obeyed.

 

Without anything to hold it up, Ryan's kilt loosened, and he shifted in an attempt to keep it where it was.

 

But Gavin wasn't having any of it. "Stay still," he ordered, wrapping the older man's belt around one hand and pulling it taut. Apprehension flickered briefly in Ryan's eyes, but he did as he was told, even keeping his head bowed and facing forward as Gavin circled behind him. "Hands behind your back." Ryan relaxed slightly when it became clear that the King didn't intend to strike him with his own belt. He offered his hands to Gavin, who knelt down and securely looped the belt around the older man's wrists before moving in front of Ryan once more.

 

Erection still going strong with the excitement filling him, Gavin crouched down and tugged at Ryan's kilt, the fabric falling away easily. Not unaffected by what was going on, Ryan was almost as hard as the King was, sucking in a sudden gasp of air as Gavin's slender fingers caressed the underside of his cock.

 

"My liege," Ryan breathed quietly, his head tipping back almost in invitation. Gavin took it, immediately latching on with lips and teeth and sucking a dark bruise onto the creamy skin of Ryan's neck, earning him another startled gasp. He trailed his fingers along Ryan's length again before pulling his hand away.

 

"We can get to that later," Gavin murmured, placing a soft kiss on the darkened skin before straightening up, fingers weaving back into Ryan's hair. "For now, though, I think you know what your place is."

 

Ryan nodded demurely, taking Gavin into his mouth once more. The muscles of his chest flexed as his instincts told him to brace himself against Gavin's thighs, but he carried on, starting to bob his head in a steady rhythm. Gavin's sharp, possessive grin faltered as he began to moan again, hands once more tight in Ryan's hair as he fucked into the older man's mouth. Ryan kept his jaw slack, taking Gavin in to the hilt, saliva dribbling in a thin line from the corner of his mouth from the intensity of the King's thrusts.

 

Before long, Gavin pulled Ryan flush against him, coming down the older man's throat with a harsh cry. Ryan swallowed convulsively, taking everything the King had to offer. Gavin trembled as he started to go soft against Ryan's tongue. He pulled out slowly, then tucked himself away.

 

Ryan struggled to catch his breath as Gavin circled predatorily around him. The older man's cock still strained upwards, desperate for attention, and Gavin smirked. While the expression on Ryan's face would be amusing if he told the ex-King that he wasn't allowed to come that night, Gavin knew having the older man fall apart under his hands would be far more satisfying.

 

He leant down, drawing Ryan into a hungry kiss. The older man returned the gesture eagerly, whining a little as Gavin continued to give no attention to his cock.

 

"Where's your fancy words now, Ryan?" Gavin murmured against his lips.

 

"My liege…" he whispered, hip skittering forward of their own accord.

 

"You're not asking very politely," Gavin mocked.

 

Ryan swallowed briefly before replying. "…Please. Please, my liege, please touch me."

 

Gavin's lips curled upwards. "There, that wasn't too difficult, was it?" He crooned, hunkering down on his haunches to give him better access whilst still ensuring Ryan had to look up to meet his eyes. His hand circled around Ryan's cock, and the older man moaned, a small bead of precome dribbling from his tip. "Never would've expected you to get so worked up just from having my cock in your mouth," he mused, voice low as he started to work Ryan over. "Get off on serving someone, do you?"

 

"Only you," Ryan managed, neck arching.

 

"Exactly," Gavin all but growled, taking the opening to add another bruise to Ryan's throat, high enough so that the older man wouldn't be able to cover it. Ryan shivered, bucking up into Gavin's hand with a soft moan.

 

The King's free hand roamed appreciatively along Ryan's chest and shoulders, the muscles held taut by the fact that his hands were tied behind his back.

 

Ryan's twitches and little sounds of pleasure grew more and more frequent, and Gavin's free hand tightened on the blond's bicep, giving him a stable base so that he could increase his rhythm. The older man let out a low, satisfied groan.

 

A few more tugs and Ryan was gasping though his orgasm, the majority of his release landing on Gavin's boots. His limbs went limp, panting heavily as Gavin straightened up, tutting at him.

 

"Would you look at that? You've gone and gotten my boots all dirty." Gavin grinned with a deviousness he didn't realise he'd learnt from the man kneeling in front of him, and said in a stern tone, just touched by the faintest hint of glee, "You'd better put your mouth to good use again and clean them up."

 

Ryan didn't even bat an eyelid before bending lower, tongue laving over the pale, supple leather of Gavin's boots and collecting his own release. As with all things, he was meticulous, nosing against the King's hand once the boots were clean to lap up any stray drops that had landed on the King's fingers. He sucked each finger thoroughly. Leaning back, he slowly ran his tongue over his lips, satisfied the job was done.

 

Gavin grinned like a predator showing its teeth.

 

"You belong to me now."

 

~* * *~

 

Bleeding heavily, Gavin staggered into his room, struggling to heave the wooden bar into its bracket. Ryan barged his way in before he could set it in place, and the injured King scrambled backward, wide-eyed with terror.

 

The castle guard had been overcome quickly, entirely taken by surprise. Scores of men slaughtered before they could even draw their weapons. Gavin had fled the throne room as soon as he'd seen Ryan leading the charge, and he'd tried to make it to the secret passage from his room out of the castle. But Ryan had caught up to him, cutting him, toying with him, letting him run and make it all the way to his room before snatching his freedom away from him moments before being able to make his escape.

 

 _It's the King's exit, Ryan would know about it anyway_ , Gavin thought bitterly. _There'd probably be a bunch of knights waiting for me if I did ever make it down there_.

 

He'd been King for less than a month before Ryan staged his rebellion. Gavin couldn't believe the older man had been able to trick him so easily.

 

He'd been an idiot to ever think that someone as domineering as Ryan would actually submit to the likes of him.

 

"Why?" he croaked, clutching the wound in his side, struggling to remain upright. Despite the fire still crackling merrily in the giant fireplace in his room, Gavin's skin felt cold and clammy. Blood dripped between his fingers. He was slowly dying.

 

Ryan's face looked like it was carved from stone. "Because you took my crown. It doesn't belong with you."

 

The younger man's legs began to tremble, unwilling to continue to support him, and he sagged to his knees, hating how it forced him to look up so far to meet Ryan's eyes. "That's what the Games are for. You could've won it back fairly."

 

"In four years," the older man retorted sharply, and Gavin flinched.

 

"Please. You can still do it right."

 

"It _has_ been fun, but the Games have outlived their usefulness, Gavin," Ryan murmured, words soft against the distant din if the men still killing each other several floors below. "And so have you." Reflected firelight blazed in his eyes, obliterating their clear blue, and he plucked the crown from Gavin's head to place it upon his own. Gavin barely even had the strength left to watch it happen. Ryan smirked.

 

"Back where it belongs," he said simply, and his sword punched through Gavin's chest.


End file.
